


McGann Returns

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode AU: s01e01 Rose, Episode Rewrite: The Day of the Doctor, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Episode: s01e01 Rose, Gen, Mystery, Russell T. Davies Era, Steven Moffat Era, Time War (Doctor Who), Time War Angst (Doctor Who), Time War Eighth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Changes occur in every universe, in this one the Paul McGann Doctor steps up more as he lives through two possible points where we could have seen him in the revived series itself.  Or maybe it's all one continuous event of a longer eighth Doctor's life from the Time War to Rose Tyler.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	McGann Returns

**Hello my readers**

**This is me exploring an idea or well two actually for different points I figured the Eighth Doctor for Paul McGann's could have been used.**

**So, the first is obviously at the start of the new series which McGann had offered to come back but Russell T Davis turned him down. Right there was nothing to prevent Davis from using the eighth Doctor. Would have allowed everybody a chance to see McGann in live-action beyond his one film. More importantly, would have established a stronger connection of it being still part of the classic series.**

**The second option with way, way less ground to stand on is Steven Moffat didn't want the eighth Doctor because to him McGann's Doctor is way too romantic or something.**

**Um, Moffat isn't that the whole point of the Doctor in the Time War, and the tragedy of it being a Doctor who starts off as one of the very nice ones getting beat down to becoming a man willing to commit genocide? Yes. (Besides Steven Moffat the Big Finish audio series you referenced in the one mini episode with McGann includes the canon where McGann's Doctor got darker.)**

**Also using McGann would have solved another major issue with Day of the Doctor is it was not a celebration of fifty years. Because it felt like only one towards the new series, and merely paid lip service to classic Who.**

**Even Tom Baker showing up was him not as the Fourth Doctor rather a new character. (Yes, I know fan theories of the Curator being future Doctor but that's not the point I'm making.)**

**One major chance missed was have The Moment take the form of Susan as the Doctor's granddaughter, Romana, or maybe Ace. Although I would probably use Susan.**

**Not bring back Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf, so boring for letting better story chances pass on by. And the reasoning of the new series viewers wouldn't know any of those three is an excuse. Sarah Jane returned in series two without issue.**

**While I enjoy John Hunt who gave a good performance with what little he had; it probably should have been McGann. And it wouldn't have messed up the regeneration numbering for The Doctor either.**

* * *

Point One: Rose episode

Shop basement

Rose Tyler backs up against the wall afraid while watching this small group of plastic people march forward, raising up their hands intending to strike her down. Suddenly Rose feels, a warm flesh hand, grab her left one. Looking over Rose Tyler quickly notices a man in a muted green ankle-length overcoat, tan trousers, with short brown curly hair and black boots.

"Run," the man says.

Grabbing his hand Rose and he runs down the long tunnel while being chased by the people, with eventually reaching an elevator. After quickly entering they start a ride upwards.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor by the way. You looked like you could use some help" he says grinning "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Rose Tyler, and what kind of a name is the Doctor? No last name?" Rose inquires.

"Nah never needed one. Well sometimes and this elevator is taking far too long, I hate these things" The Doctor mutters.

"Hey, don't go complaining, we can catch our breath from those students," Rose says.

"It's long for somebody who can count down to nanoseconds. Boring, you just get shot at when you stop. Besides, you miss important stuff staying in one place, one reason I never do. Those are not students. They're aliens" The Doctor explains.

"Yeah right, aliens don't exist and when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police," Rose says.

"They do. It's amazing how many times the human race gets invaded, Zygons, Daleks, Sontaran's, or even the Cybermen invasion in nineteen eighty-six where Mondas appeared. I guess UNIT is busy covering it all up. Wilson won't be calling anyone" The Doctor replies.

"They destroyed the phones?" Rose asks curiously.

"No Wilson is literally unable to call, he's dead" The Doctor replies bluntly.

"What," Rose says in disbelief.

Just than the elevator doors open as The Doctor leads Rose out before destroying the controls with his sonic screwdriver.

* * *

Point Two: Day of The Doctor

In a forest

Exiting out of the portal is the eighth Doctor wearing very tattered version of his clothes. Inside his pockets contain various canisters of Nitro nine, a few blasters, and an assortment of other weapons. Hates every single item he carries. The Warrior is clearly worn beyond exhaustion from fighting an endless war, one that uses time and reality itself as weapons. He looks over to see two young, strange men standing before him, looking on in shock.

Holding the fez in his hand the Warrior puts it on while glancing around and sniffing the air. Given all the time spent on earth can easily recognize his new location and based on the extreme lack of pollutants in the air would say roughly in the sixteenth century.

Looking over at the two men "I hope you don't mind if I keep the fez. Now would you care to point me in the direction of The Doctor?" the Time Lord asks.

Seemingly composing themselves pull out their sonic screwdrivers and The Warrior let's out a sigh because it was rather obvious when thinking about it. Like clothes on them alone nowhere fitting this era should have been obvious enough.

"Ah right, I'm getting slow in my old age of a few million, well let's just post nine hundred. Rounded down upon getting aged for centuries, probably thousands of years, and regressed to a baby during the Battle of Rodan's Wedding. Not that I remember my exact age all that well beforehand regardless" The Warrior mumbles.

"How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?" the Tenth Doctor snarls.

"The war is sealed off in the Time Lock, nothing can get through. All of the Time Lords, Daleks, and every other abomination was removed from history at every point in existence when you, I… we used the Moment. You shouldn't be here" the Eleventh Doctor adds in bewilderment and fear.

"Good question, maybe you would have an answer" the Warrior replies while holding the lapels of his coat.

Suddenly a group of men in metal armored uniforms with swords and spikes run-up while led by a Nobleman. The three Time Lords make no move as they are surrounded by a group of English soldiers.

"Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head" the Nobleman says.

"Ah you're in luck, because you should be quite happy with the three of us" the Warrior replies smirking.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review if you want.**

**Now I had McGann's Doctor carry weapons on his person because that's the whole point. The version of him who fought in the Time War should not be as we usually know The Doctor in either classic or New Who.**

**Something Moffat dropped the ball extremely hard when it came to that.**

**Honestly, why did Moffat bother retconning for keeping the Time Lords alive? He did nothing using them and when they came back in series nine, they became a backdrop for more of his Clara crap.**

**Chris Chibnall in a few episodes did more with the Time Lords than Moffat did, and Chris had the Master genocide them all… again. (Destroying and restoring Gallifrey is like a yo-yo ball for writers now.)**

**My reference the McGann Doctor made was a short story written by Russell T Davis called Doctor Who and the Time War for an AU of the eighth Doctor ending it obviously. Two big other differences compared to canon is no John Hunt's Doctor or Moment being alive rather just a simple weapon.**

**Also, Rodan was first seen in the classic series episode The Invasion of Time, being a Time Lady who maintained the transduction barrier around Gallifrey.**

**Until next time**


End file.
